


Shut Up Kiss

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kind of angsty?, M/M, Some F bombs, also usopp thinking a lot of stuff I don't agree with, the whole crew is mentioned but barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get Luffy to shut up? A series of one shots on the best, the worst and the somewhere in between times for a Lusopp shut up kiss. Most are set around Water Seven but the first is after Thriller Bark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> serrende let me read an unpublished fic lit of theirs about Lusopp shut up kisses and it inspired me so here goes nothing. Also a million thank you’s and shout outs to the amazing the spectacular peppernine for betaing this for me (like seriously actual human saint/editing awesome person I can go on).
> 
> Cross posting from Tumblr for UsoppWeek2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some fishing, some kissing, and some people fall off the ship. Set after Thriller Bark

Luffy leans against Usopp as he fishes. The humming from the kitchen (no one dares tell Sanji he hums as he cooks), the faint sounds of Brook’s violin, the skritch scratch of Nami’s pen on the map, Zoro’s snoring, the sound of Franky’s hammer (he could hear the supering from here), Robin flipping the pages of her book, and Chopper pounding the medicine for Zoro’s inevitable injury at the next island. The Sunny plowing through the waves. This is all he wants. If he could somehow freeze this moment (there was probably a devil fruit for that, there is a devil fruit for everything) keeping the ship in this one second with Luffy by his side, it would be perfect. But he knew that Luffy wouldn’t be happy, you couldn’t keep him in a cage or freeze him in one place. He was supposed to be free. The freest man in the world, Pirate King. ‘Cause sure Luffy was happy now but he would get bored in the next five minutes and run off to see what Sanji was cooking or to bug Chopper. Or any of the countless things his captain could find to entertain himself with on this ship. There was almost certainly something selfish about wanting Luffy all to himself even for just a second.

Usopp was trying to fish. Key word trying. Luffy on the other hand was already bored. He was currently seeing how far he could shove his finger up his nose, and it turns out a rubber finger can go pretty far up a rubber nostril. Disturbingly so. The whole damn finger was in there and he was still going. Was he trying for his whole hand? Usopp was half ready to call Chopper over to help explain to Luffy that just ‘cause you can touch your brain through your nose doesn’t mean you should. Was that even medically possible? Better not find out. Just as he opens his mouth to yell for Chopper, Luffy pulls his finger out of his nose and begins to sing, “The islands in the south are warm Paina-purupuru~ their heads get really hot. And they’re all idiots!”

At least he wasn’t singing Bink’s Sake. They wouldn’t get any fishing done if Brook were here. Little known fact: singing Bink’s Sake summons Brook as if from the depths of hell no matter where you are or what time it might happen to be. Usopp had discovered this to his horror when singing to himself during a trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night. On the bright side, he hadn’t needed the bathroom anymore but cleaning up the mess and swearing Brook to secrecy (“my lips are sealed and I don’t even have lips! SKULL JOKE!”) was less bright.

“Quiet Luffy, you’re scaring away all the fish,” Usopp whines.

“I am trying to catch a sea king though, so who needs fish!” And he starts again even louder this time, “THE ISLANDS IN THE NORTH ARE COLD!” 

Usopp nudges Luffy with his shoulder hoping that might get him to shut up, but he just kind of bounces off (rubber is a wonderful thing isn’t it?) and Luffy turns to him with a wicked smile and nudges him back in a way that seems a lot more like body checking. When did fishing become a full contact sport? It really wasn’t fair that physical force didn’t affect Luffy, but he still gave back twice as much. He knew he couldn’t beat him. Usopp shakes his head. That was done and over with. But there was that bruise buried deep in his chest, mostly faded now, that still ached at any disagreement with Luffy. That said they had almost sailed away. Luffy had fought Arlong and Lucci for Nami and Robin when they had tried to leave, that he would chase a crewmate to the end of the Grand Line, but Usopp - Usopp he let leave. 

He knows that isn’t fair, that it was different circumstances and so many different reasons piled on top of each other till it all blurred together. The fact was Luffy had fought someone, Usopp. And maybe Usopp’s pride as well. Sure Luffy had won that fight, but at the same time no one had. And there were some things that can’t be fixed by punching them. Weaknesses that ran deep and an insecurity that said you don’t belong here, and you are a liability. Where fists had failed, a few choice words from Sanji and a screamed apology did the trick. A trick. A quick fix. No. He hadn’t bled and cried to brush all that off as a temporary bandage. Even though he knows Luffy doesn’t think of him as weak, that Luffy doesn’t solve every problem by punching it (okay maybe he does, but he doesn’t go around decking crew mates for no reason). Luffy doesn’t look at him and see someone worth pitying or beneath him and Usopp wouldn’t be on this ship right now if he was useless. The bruise won’t shut up though.

Luffy giggles and suddenly his chest feels lighter. This giant unstoppable smiling ball of courage runs forward with a laugh, and Usopp can’t help but follow. Just follow ‘cause he needs that courage and Luffy’s blind faith that Usopp, no the entire crew, was right behind him. Because Usopp knows he needs Luffy. But Luffy doesn’t need him.

He knows that isn’t true. He knows it down to his bones. But still he couldn’t help but look at Luffy and know. That even if Luffy does need him as sniper, or liar, or a friend… It wasn’t the same. Pirate Kings don’t need stupid long noses who maybe kind of sort of want something more. Who dare like their captain? Cause love was boring, right? Pirate Kings don’t have time for kissing and Luffy doesn’t…

And maybe he shoves back too hard, or Luffy was distracted by a fish on the line, or they hit a bump on the waves, because suddenly the pressure on his shoulder is gone and Luffy is falling. Usopp lunges forward grabbing Luffy by the front of his shirt. It is kind of silly really, Luffy could have easily grabbed on to the ship himself. He doesn’t need saving. Luffy smiles.

“THEIR HEADS SHIVER ALL AROUND!”

“I will drop you.”

Luffy shrugs his way out of Usopp’s grip and Gum Gums himself beside Usopp still with that big stupid smile on his face. How do you kiss someone who’s always smiling? They are just all teeth. Luffy takes a deep breath, probably about to launch into song again. Usopp leans in.

He kind of hits the side of Luffy’s mouth with his own and his nose jabs into Luffy’s unblinking eye and this… is not how the stories are supposed to go. But it feels nice. Everything built up inside him and it is so easy for just a second. At least Luffy wasn’t singing anymore. He pulls back and Luffy is staring at him. Luffy starts to open his mouth, whether to smile or frown or god forbid keep fucking singing (cause yes, he knows they are both idiots and that’s exactly what would happen). So, he drops his fishing pole and books it across the deck. All of his years of running away have lead up to this moment: running away from his captain. He doesn’t dare hope Luffy would be happy. Maybe Luffy wouldn’t care, it was just a meaningless kiss and perhaps Luffy brushing it off would be worse than him getting angry. He doesn’t know if he could handle that, just the same smile as always.

Let’s say Luffy was happy he kissed him, what does Usopp even do? Better to keep running. And if he was mad? What if he told Usopp to leave? What if he told Usopp that it was mutiny to kiss your captain and Pirate Kings don’t have time for kissing or boring adventures. He doesn’t think he could take it if Luffy told him to get off the ship. Do pirates still make people walk the plank, did they ever do that? Does the Sunny even have a plank? Whose he kidding, if Luffy asks Franky could make a plank in under a second for him to jump to his death on. He throws himself to the left already knowing that Luffy’s grabbing hand is coming, he has played enough games of Tag to know Luffy leads with his right.

Any second now Sanji would walk out saying supper was ready, or Chopper would want to join in on the game of tag. That’s right, this was just a normal game of tag not a life or death will-die-of-embarrassment-if-the-captain-asks-why-I-kissed him disease. Maybe if he runs for long enough Luffy would forget why he was chasing him. Who does he think he’s kidding, he knows Luffy isn’t a goldfish. 

Since the kiss an odd silence had fallen over the ship, which just worries Usopp more. Usually you can’t get Luffy to shut up; happy or angry he’s always laughing or yelling something or other.

“USOOOOPPPPPPPP!” “GUM GUM-” and the bruise aches. Which will it be: bazooka or bullet? He doesn’t have the impact dial on him, and even if he did he wouldn’t use it. He should just accept whatever Luffy decides, if he was going to die he might as well let Luffy kill him. Captain’s orders after all, Zoro would probably approve.

“ROCKET!” Luffy catapults himself to where Usopp had been only a few seconds ago. Usopp is in the water - a coward to the end. Cowards float after all right? Hadn’t Nami said they were getting close to the next island? If he just keeps swimming and doesn’t think about it he could probably make it. He’d spend the rest of his life in peace on some island and hate himself to his heart’s content. Or become a pirate with a different crew and meet the Straw Hats again and they could beat him up for leaving. Or just kill him. He turns back for one last look at Sunny. Maybe kind of sort of to just climb back on board and throw the fish that was swimming up his pants at Luffy and hope that might give the captain amnesia or something.

Even as he turns, magical amnesia fish in hand, he hears a splash and watches as a Straw Hat sinks. Just perfect, just his luck. He had done what the Navy, two warlords, and a God had failed to do. He had killed Monkey D. Luffy, with a kiss. That’s a good story to tell the Usopp Pirates, but he is probably about to be murdered by the rest of the crew for killing Luffy so stories be damned. No one was jumping in after Luffy, Usopp was there in the water after all. Everything was fine - this was just a game of tag like normal, nothing to worry about. Maybe no one had noticed and he could just swim away and Luffy would magically float up and sail off into the horizon. The fish falls.

He is already diving down searching for that stupid yellow hat. Where could he be? There, not too far from him mixed in among the silver fish was a flash of yellow. Luffy. He lunges forward finding Luffy’s shirt and pulls, swimming upwards. They pop to the surface and as Luffy gasps for air, Usopp splutters, “Sodidyouknowwhenyoualmostdrownyouhallucinatehhahaahfunnystory-”

“Shut up Usopp,” and Luffy pulls him silencing him with proper Shut Up Kiss.

Footnote: Only for Luffy to promptly puke salt water directly into Usopp’s mouth. Almost drowning and kissing don’t mix.


	2. Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right place, wrong time. Born out of the idea of when is the worst possible time for a Lusopp shut up kiss. Set during Water Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a sequel to the first chapter as it is set before. So more like AU if there had been a kiss earlier. Probably kind of out of character Luffy and Usopp angsts a lot (do you see a trend in my fics do you). A bajillion thank yous again to Peppernine for betaing this for me

“Thinking back, when I was about to sail out, you guys asked me to join you. That's all that's tying us together. We don't have to-” 

Something slams into Usopp’s face and everything goes dark. Luffy had been across the room sulking in the wrecked table, right? Had Luffy punched him? Or Gum Gum belled him in the face? Usopp peeks his eyes open, he didn’t remember closing them, and finds himself staring into black circles. Luffy was close, too close. Close enough for Usopp to pluck out his stupid eyelashes one by one. The words won’t come out, he can’t breath. Something was blocking his mouth or rather someone was. Luffy. This wasn’t a surprise punch to the face or a head butt. This was something else. 

A deep sigh is let out, like everyone in the room collectively realized they could breath again.

“Are they gonna get married?” 

Less so a kiss and more of a smashing mouths together. This wasn’t what he wanted, this wasn’t how first kisses were supposed to go, they’re light and sweet and little birds sing in the background. Not angry. Not just a tactic to get him to shut the fuck up. Not like this. 

And Usopp shoves Luffy back, hard. 

“WHAT THE HELL!?” 

“Does this mean I can’t be the ring deer?” 

Luffy still reaching for Usopp, 

“Not. Only. Thing. Tying. Together.” disjointed, panting. 

How many times had Luffy fallen asleep on Usopp as they fished, just dozing on his shoulders as the waves rocked them? Usopp pressing his nose into Luffy’s hair taking a deep breath and whispering, “Please please please”. Not even daring to say it out loud. I love you. Don’t go. Had Luffy pretended to be asleep, or woken up and overheard? Or did he just know? Luffy could be scarily observant when he wanted to be. Usopp dug his nails into his palms, willing himself to bleed but Chopper’s bandages did their job too well. He wasn’t shaking, he wasn’t he wasn’t he wasn’t. 

“Luffy what are you-” 

“Usopp I lov-“ 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare say that now. Why now Luffy, why now? You can’t say you l- whatever, and that you want to get rid of the Merry. It isn’t fair. I love the Merry, you love the Merry, you can’t just leave her Luffy. You can’t. You can’t just kiss me and expect me to forget the Merry, okay? Why now of all times, WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN LUFFY!?” 

Usopp couldn’t breath he could still feel Luffy’s lips on him, that for half a second Usopp had leaned in. He had betrayed the Merry. He tries again, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “Was that your trump card all along? The quick way to get me to shut up and get in line? I like you Usopp, now do what you're told?” 

He felt like he was going to throw up. ‘Cause sure, he had fantasized about Luffy seizing him and kissing him out of the blue but it was always just that, a fantasy. A love that he knew nothing would ever come of. He was comfortable, and god damn it, he was happy just admiring Luffy. The fact that Luffy was his Captain and he could stand by his side (or ~~cower~~ stand behind super bravely) with a smile was all he really wanted. No, he didn’t even have that now. Luffy had to go and ruin it. 

“I always-” 

An old thought raised its ugly head. 

“IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU? IS THAT THE ONLY REASON I AM HERE? Sorry, I thought I was your friend, a crew mate, but I guess I missed the memo that I was just the person you never got around to actually fucking. Might as well save him for later. it will be easy right?”. Any second now, someone would crack a joke about Luffy only being after Usopp’s nose or how Luffy obviously wanted his bean pole body. The seconds ticked by. Or someone would laugh or cough or breath or do literally anything to cause some kind of distraction, to give Usopp something to scream at, but there was only silence. 

“Was everyone laughing at me this whole time, look at him, he thinks he is one of us? It is like he thinks he can fight! Should of known, why else would you invite me, right? That is all I am good for!” 

“No Usopp, I-“ 

“You can’t just invite someone along cause you like them Luffy, that isn’t how it works, how being a pirate works. It is going to get you killed. I am weak, so weak and eventually I am going to screw up and you’ll die, you’ll all die.”. So what if Luffy loved him, it was meaningless. Usopp’s Dad loved his Mom and him but still left. Yasopp loved the sea more. His Mom loved him but she still died. Love doesn’t mean you stayed. It just meant it hurt more when you left. Luffy was just like Yasopp, a brave warrior and in love with that sense of adventure, with the taste of salt on the wind. He would leave the same way. It was just a matter of time. A small bitter part of Usopp whispered, but the sea hates Luffy at least he has that. So great, Luffy is in a love-hate relationship with the sea, one point Usopp. 

“You love me Luffy? So fucking what. You say you love the Merry and just listen to yourself now.”. 

If Luffy was going to abandon the Merry and get a better model, what was stopping Luffy from doing the same once Usopp failed him? Or let’s be realistic, once Luffy got bored. He had seen it before, Luffy laughing as he played tag chasing Chopper around, and the next yawning and kicking off his sandals to flop down on the deck to admire the stars. All the interesting people they met on their adventures, that Luffy forgot the name of before they even left for the next island. Luffy never mentioned Vivi anymore, not even in passing. Thoughts like that kept him up at night. Eventually they would all laugh about that time some long nosed kid with a dinky sling shot followed them all the way from the East Blue. Luffy would meet an actual shipwright, who was 20 feet tall, could breath fire and fart themselves to the moon and back. Luffy’d go all starry eyed, ask him to join the crew and Usopp would just kind of be there. The ship would sail off while Usopp was at the market, trying to buy almost bad eggs, and he would look up and see them sailing away. Not looking back. They wouldn’t even do it on purpose, just a wonderful accident. If- no, when Robin came back she probably wouldn’t even notice that the Merry and Usopp was gone, why should she? He was just some long nose who hung around the ship for no reason. Stranded on the Grand Line with no ship to carry him, he might as well lay down and die. No. He still had a ship, the Merry. So he would leave first. Save Luffy the trouble. 

“There really is no point in us travelling together, is there?”

Usopp pulls open the door and walks out, he doesn’t look back. He hears the others chase after him. No slapping of sandals on wood though. Zoro’s silence is almost louder than the rest of the crew yelling at him not to leave. Figures. Loyalty, honour and all that other stuff probably meant Zoro doesn’t even know his name anymore. 

Sanji yells after him, “Hey, where you going Usopp?” 

“Where I'm going is my own business. it has nothing to do with you guys anymore. I'm leaving the gang.” like he was ever part of it. Time to face reality. He can hear Nami and Chopper yelling at him but the door creaks open (he should really grease it later, there was definitely going to be a later) and the distinct slip slap of his Captain (god damn those sandals and their lack of appreciation for dramatic tension) and the jangle of Zoro’s swords drowns them out. So he was worth seeing off after all, what a surprise. 

If Luffy was going to hurt him, it might as well be on his own terms. Something Luffy wouldn’t be able to forget. He wanted to be able to say that he tried, that sure this hypothetical shipwright was cool but if Usopp couldn’t be on the crew, or have a place in Luffy’s heart (he thought that was the same thing once, what a joke), he might as well leave a scar.

“Luffy! I can't go along with you anymore. Sorry to cause you trouble until the end. It's true the ship belongs to you, the Captain. So fight me....Monkey D. Luffy! Fight a duel with me!”

It was over. All those stupid fantasies crushed with a kiss. He knew he wouldn’t win, if he was lucky Luffy just might kill him. No. He still had the Merry, he had to win. 

“At 10 o'clock tonight, I’ll come back here. Then we'll fight a duel over the Merry! I'll defeat you and take the Merry. That's the end of the bond between you guys and me.”


	3. At Exactly The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannonballs and emotions fly when Usopp rejoins the crew. Set at the end of Water Seven/Enies Lobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runnerup title of chapter is: Wink Free Zone. This just barely counts as a shut up kiss but oh well. The world needs more Lusopp and god damn it I will help bring some of it into the world. Shout outs and a big thank yous to teaandtumblr, peppernin, rheaird and goldshitter for all at one point or another listening me to talk about this fic and or lusopp in general. I can not figure out how to link to multiple thing on here to save my life

They were sailing away. The cannonballs crashing into the ocean were so loud that Usopp could barely think straight, but the silence from the ship was deafening. They were going to leave him. 

“If that’s what you want… let me say one last thing. You guys…” he tries to yell but it only comes out as a kind of whisper. What was the point, his throat was already sore from screaming and they were sailing away. 

He deserves it too, probably. He had left them first after all. Coming back under a mask didn’t wash everything away and he knew that but still, oh he still wants to be on that ship. If this was really his last chance, he might as well say it all.

“I’m sorry!” a proper scream this time.

There was still no answer, but he thought he saw Luffy turn. He could just barely make out that stupid yellow hat twitch. He tries again, louder this time. Falling to his knees, pressing his head to the rubble, he tries to out scream the ocean and the high pitched squeal of the cannonballs as they rip through the air.

“I’m sorry for being bullheaded! I was wrong!” 

He sneaks a glance up and he thinks he sees some smiles but they were still sailing away. What more did they want? Please, oh please not like this. Just one more chance, just one more.

“I know I’m being pathetic. I know I said I was leaving the gang. But, is there any chance that I can take that back?! Can I?! Please! Please let me… stay with you! One more time… let me join you guys!” a screamed plea that seems to just echo back at him.

He sees the little blob of yellow jerk back and oh please no, Luffy is throwing a punch. So this is how it ends. Usopp takes a deep breath, maybe death by Pirate King wasn’t so bad. He closes his eyes and waits. A second passes and he still feels, very much not dead. He opens his eyes, not to his incoming death in fist form, but to an outstretched hand hanging in front of him. Waiting. He can make out Luffy’s smile even from the shore. This better not be a got your nose trick…

“Luffy..” Usopp breaths out

An open hand. A hanging question. It was his last chance. Let the hand fall and it would really be over. Could he face them all again without the mask as barrier? Did he have the right to?

“You idiot! Grab my hand already!”

Is what he thinks Luffy yells but with the crying and wailing it is hard to be sure. The hand begins to pull away. Usopp reaches out and snatches it out of the air. It feels like home. A sweaty stinky home. Catapulting over the waves, praying that he wasn’t about to get brained by a cannonball in mid air, he feels his hand slip. The salt water spray eating away at his grip. Damn the ocean. He wanted to sail it, not drown at the bottom. So he flops his other hand onto Luffy’s arm and clings even tighter.

It was inevitable really. High speeds and eyes blinded by tears. They collide. Faces smashing into each other and Usopp felt his nose bend out of shape. Below his now probably broken nose, their lips meet. Time stops. He was kissing the Monkey D Luffy. His captain. Oh it felt good to call him that again. But thanks to this so called kiss, his teeth hurt. Maybe kisses weren’t meant to occur after the kissie has been shot at the kisser like a bullet. Also, there was a lot more boogers and tears then he expected. Gravity kicks in and they both fall to ground, still crying.

Best to laugh it off. Pretend it didn’t happen. It was an accident. He was just happy to be back. Can’t expect the impossible. So he rubs his forehead and laughs.

“Damn it Luffy, you’ve got a hard head. And your aim is terrible.”

He should really just be happy he didn’t get slammed into the side of the ship like Luffy usually wound up doing to Zoro. Luffy, who is laid out beside him, tries to pout but can’t seem to get the hang of it, his trademark grin keeps breaking through.

"Liar"

It was said with a smile but the abruptness of it gave him flashbacks to that fight under the crescent moon. But Luffy wasn't done.

“So I missed huh? Let’s try it one more time” Luffy’s mouth was moving but Usopp still had no idea what he was saying.

 

The cannonballs continue to fall around them, the rest of the crew alternating between slashing, kicking and shooting them away so that little tiny circle of calm on the deck remains. 

Usopp stares at Luffy in exasperation, who just smiles back. 

“One more time? I just came back? I’m not leaving again?”

No answer. Turns out a smile is one hell of a poker face.

Usopp gestures frantically at the shore that is slowly vanishing into the horizon. Did Luffy want him to swim back?

“The shore is really far away? And you know, cannonballs? Being throw at us? By an angry old man? Who is that?!”

Luffy shook his head

“Usopp, you’re an idiot”

“ I know, but why?’ Luffy kept finding new ways to confuse him.

“You’re the one who said I had terrible aim. So let’s try again and I won’t miss your mouth this time” Usopp would have been able to handle it if Luffy hadn’t ended it with a wink. Who allowed this, Luffy isn’t allowed to wink at people. Is it not written in the ancient texts of the great Usopp, that no winking is allowed? This is a wink free zone. 

The comics Sanji kept hidden in his locker had lied to Usopp. The rule was you never acknowledged a run in kiss, hilarity ensued and everything ended up hunky-dory? Guess Luffy had never dug through Sanji’s locker for snacks, or actually the wink was most likely Sanji’s fault (just because Sanji can’t even wink, does not make him innocent). So maybe later tonight, the two of them could read through one together and pick up some pointers. Usopp felt his cheeks flame up and slaps his hands to his face. He quickly rubs his eyes, trying to pass it off as wiping away tears.

Luffy props himself up on one hand and continues to grin at Usopp. 

“Hey Usopp. Can I kiss you?”

At least there was no wink this time. Usopp felt like he needed a nap, a drink of water and maybe a long hot bath before having this conversation. The human body could only cry and scream so much. He took a deep breath and let it out nice and easy as Luffy continued to stare at him. It felt so good to be surrounded by the crew and back on the ship. Not The ship but a ship that whatever it was called would have to grow on him. With Luffy by his side he felt like he could do anything. He could do without the cannonballs and the grassy deck was starting to tickle his neck. What the hell. 

“Sure, why not?” and Usopp closes his eyes and waits.

Luffy rolls over on top of him, leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Leaving a mixture of snot and tears behind. How romantic. Luffy jumps up with a jolt, bringing Usopp with him, their hands still joined and holding on for dear life.

“Everyone’s finally on board! We’re gonna hurry up and get through this cannonball attack so that we can get on with our adventure, guys!” Luffy yells out. 

Usopp squeezes his hand, and felt Luffy squeeze back almost breaking his. It was good to be home.


End file.
